SASUKE AND SAKURA
by Candy.Derams
Summary: The daughter of King Haruno of Japan,Sakura resented being reduced to a mere political pawn in this arranged marriage for alliance and w Sasuke's biggest challenge is in winning the love of Sakura,hidden deep below resentment and extreme haterd.
1. The proposal

**SASUKE SASKURA**

**CHAPTER 1-THE TWO KINGDOMS **

In the medieval ages, the Uchiha clan ruled all of Japan. The clan had lot many kings, but under a certain ruler was Konoha very peaceful. That ruler was Sasuke Uciha along with his beautiful bride Sakura. This is the story about how the two opposites came to be together.

The kingdom of the north the Uchiha kingdom. After the death of their ruler Fugaku, his son Itachi took the reigns and he died in the war. So it became the duty of the Young 13-year old Sasuke to rule.

The king of the Uchiha kingdom was a kid, so the Hyuuga's waged a war on them. Sasuke defeated them along with Kakashi and Naruto. The Hyuuga's pledged loyalty to him.

This is how Sasuke Uchiha became the Emperor of Nothern, Eastern and Central Japan after defeating the Naras'.

But there regined another Kingdom. Kingdom of the Harunos',who ruled the south . This is the story of a certain pricess Sakura Haruno. When she was 10 she was engaged to marry Prince Kiba , whose father ruled under King Haruno. There was also Sai. He was the rightful to the Kingdom Haruno. As his Father died, Sakura's Father became the King. Sai and Sakura grew up together. He thought her swordsmanship and would always tease her, but he would be by her side when she needed help.

"_Pleae surrender to the Uchiha's" _echoed all through southern and western Japan. But the king's rejected this note. Who would be scared of a 22 year old person who claims to be the emperor of Japan? But they fell to Sasuke's feet begging for mercy, but they found their heads rolling on the ground. As Ssuke was known as the "Devil warrior" for his brutal killing.

That note for surrendering also arrived to the Haruno Kingdom. So king Haruno gatherd all the kings that ruled under him for a diccussson.

"So I propose that we surrender to him." Said King Haruno

"NO sir we cannot be scared of a young man" Said one.

"I agree. We should reject the peace note." Said another.

"I propose that we reject his note to surrender." Said King Inuzuka.

"Seconded" Sid ruler no.1

"But he is too strong for us. Have you heard the rumors?. I'm sure if we surrender he will rule justly. We are surrendering and that is final." Said king Haruno.

"What makes you think that sire? You can suerrnder the rest of will war on him. And I'm Calling off the engagement." Said King Inuzuka.

So the rest of them warred upon Sasuke Uchiha only to be on their knees begging for mercy. Which he didn't show. He killed every one and took their kingdom's except the one that King Haruno ruled. He killed Prince Inuzuka also. He with a shaky hand brought a small picture of his beloved Sakura out and breathed his last breath seeing her angelic face and muttered _Sakura._.**.** He really loved her and hater his father for canceling their engagement. He always carried her picture around each time he saw it he would be mesmerized.

This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. He snatched up the picture and saw the most beautiful woman whom he laid eyes on. He never used to speak to any women except his mother , grand mother, who he always gave a 'hn' or 'aa'. Not like he was into women,but this woman Sakura ,that was her name right? Captivated him. He took the picture back with him. Why ? he didn't know the answer for it.'

When Sakura erciever the news she was devastated. Kiba was killed by Sasuke Uchiha. She cried fo days and now Hated Sasuke with passion.

Since they lost the war King haruno went to he Uchiha was geerted by Kakashi.

"Welcome sir, My name is Kakashi Hatake. If want to meet the Emperor please follow me." He said all this with his eyes glued to his orange book, which our King found weird.

He took him to a ground There was Sasuke who stood in the centre Holding his precious sword.(A/N:I forgot the name of the sword.) Four people form all directions attacked him but he defeated them elegantly. His Swords men skills was amazing. King Haruno was at a loss of word as he continued sparring. Sasuke eventually won though.

Kakashi and the king approached him. Sasuke noticed this and bowed to them.

He politely asked the King to wait until he got ready.

"Emperor Uchiha your skills are amazing." Said king haruno.'

"I appreciate it." He said force fully.

"I'm here to discuss something with you are you willing to cooperate?"

He nodded. "Aa I will cooperate." Was said.

"Well I'm willing to surrender to you and rule under you. It will be more like a peace treaty. If you require our help We'll always be there."

"I approve." Said our gorgeous King –no- Emperor with his devilish smirk.

"As a mark of this, are you willing to marry my daughter Sakura ?" he as he pulled out Sakura's picture and Showed him his beautiful daughter's picture. Or it was a portrait.

It was her the same girl who had haunted his mind ever since he saw Kiba's picture of sakura.

"Hn. We will replay later."

Then the king Haruno left.

"What?" exclaimed Sasuke's friends. After he explained about him being married to the Haruno princess.

"Well I think you should marry her. From what I've heard she is one of the skilled healer thar Haruno kingdom has and is really a beauty." Naruto said eyeing the portrait of Sakura.

"Well she looks like a dignified woman to me. So why not let her be the empress? Haruno's do have a lot of respect all over Japan." Said Neji

"well I agree with the others." Was all Shikamaru said and them 'too troublesome'

"Hn. I don't even know her." Said Sauke.

"You can get to know her after the marriage. Its your decision and we have given our views on it. Its too troublesome for us to decide so do what you think is right." Said Hikamaru and they left Sasuke to think it through.

Sakura was bewildered. Sai was denied the throne and he went to Orochiumaru and now she had to marry her enemy , She had to marry the guy who killed Kiba. But he hadn'e said yes. Even though she complied for her father, She was going to hang on to the hope that he would say no.

She wrote a letter to Sai but never sent it. She couldn't after what her father did to him. She just kept it as it was.

It's been two weeks after the Kings proposal and a letter of court ship (in this the agreement of marriage) along with Sasuke's Portrait and a wedding kimono. Why a wedding kinmono? Because in those days it was a coustom that if the girl of marriage able age receives a wedding kimono from her beau who has her father's approval. When Sakura saw it she was devastated. The letter said that Sasuke Uchiha had agreed to marry Haruno Sakura.

All her hopes were crushed. The Kingdom rejoiced. Her father was happy.

She cried all night. She thought that the fates hated her for giving her such misfortune.

She would show him. She would show Sasusake Uchiha the he had picked the wrong princess for his wife.

**FINALLY DONE!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYA APPRICIATED!**


	2. MEETING AND MARRIAGE

**SASUKE SASKURA**

**CHAPTER 2-MEETING AND MARRIAGE**

Sasuke's letter also said that the coming fortnight they were to meet. At the boundry between their kingdoms.

Saskura was devastated. She didn't want to meet him. She didn't want to leave her home. The day before she had to leave, she sat on her bed crying the maids tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

Queen Haruno stepped in.

Sakura saw her and wiped her tears quickl an said.

"Hello mother."

"We want to be left alone."

All the maids bowed and left.

"Do you despise Sasuke Uchiha.?" The queenasked.

"Despise? I loathe him, abhor him, I HATE him" She replied.

"why?"

"Why? Haha?" She laughed."HAHA. He killed Kiba. I'll never forgive him. He is a devil sent form he'll A slaughterer. But I have to marry him. Even though I want to reject him I can't Father he-he- said that Sasuke would prote…." Her voice trailed off at the end as she started sobbing.

"Sakura there's only one way to avoid him"

"What?"

The Queen held up a small bottle of a liquid.

"Mother whats that?"

"Poison"

All the color drained from her face.

"W-w—what are yo-"

"Sskura I know it. You don't wan t to marry , you cannot even reject him. All oytu can do is give up your life. I wish for your happiness sakura" She also started sobbong and continued "go join your beloved instead of living here."

"No mother I will not. I will do it for father my kingdom. If many can smile. I will happily give up mine." she said. "I'm going to sleep." The the queen left.

The maids packed all her thing including the small little bottle which Sakura told them to. They didn't ask questions and did as they were told.

~NEXT DAY~

She was woken up one of the maids Bathed in milk and rose water and dressed like she usually dressed. A bra length top, a long skirt stating from her waist. And a translucent veil pinned to the elastic of her left side of her was brought around her butt and above her left shoulder such that it covered hare top and bare stomach and around her back and top of her head.**[ If you want to see her dress go to my profile]**

And wore the most lavish ornaments. **[Want to see them? go to my profile]**

They met at the boundary between the two kingdoms.

A messenger arrived saying that Princess Sakura wanted to meet him in person.

He complied.

When e came out if his tent and proceeded to the Harunos' The king was tensed.

Sasuke ignored it and marched right in.

"I welcome you" came the sweet voice of Sakura who was standing across him with a curtain separating them.

He nodded.

"I have a few conditions which you have to agree before I agree to marry you."

"They are?"

"1. you must not come to me unless I fully accept you.

2. You must respect me as your wife and I'll respect you back.

3. I must be assisted with 3 maids you are not to pry into my life unless I tell you about it. At any cost."

After hearing her conditions Sasuke was crushed. When he saw her through the curtain she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She didn't want him to knoe about her eh? Then he would make her fall for him.

He turned and left.

Sakura was relieved he was going to reject her for her insolence now. But she thought soon.

"The princess put forth some conditions for me" Sasuke said out loud for even Saskura to hear. Every one's eyes widened. But we accept her conditions and will marry her." At the end he turned around and smirked at her baffled expression and left.

**~TIME SKIP TO MARRIAGE!~**

The marriage was conducted foe three days.

In the first day, Sakura was bathed in milk by her mother and was dressed up. **[her jewellary day1. go to my profile]**

he was brought in front of the priest who tied a red string connecting Sasuke's pinky to Sakura's.

It symbolized the start of the love and the bond they were going to create.

Then Sasuke put two small rings on each of her second toes symbolizing that she would follow him at all times. In all the stages of life faithfully as a loyal wife. Then there was an exchanging of rings concluding the first step of their marriage.

In the second day she was dressed up lavishly with jewels and lavish dresses.** [ Her jewelary day2. go to my profile]**

A silver chain her clan symbol made in white metal was tied around her head and taken to Sasuke, who also had his clan symbol attached tied to a silver chain tied around his head. This symbolized that the two clans were going to unite.

A sacred fire was invoked. Sasuke and Sakura sat behind it and the priest on their right.

The both poured ghee, oil to the fire and the priest tied their clothes together. Sasuke took a hold of her hand and went around the fire saying what the priest told them to. They went around the fire Saying.. "_Through loss and gain, love and fight birth or death happiness or sadness I will be together and we will walk the life together."_

Then they sat back down and a gold chain with black pearls and had a rectangular piece which was studded with diamonds in the middle which joined the two ends of the chain and below it was a white piece of metal had the Uchiha symbol inside the with ciecle if the Harunos,. The white pats were made with diamonds and the red with rubies.**[ The chain bit in the gold piece below there in no symbol. U have to imagine it.**in my profile!**]**

Sasuke tied it around her neck. This completed their marriage. This was when Sakura was devastated. She had to spend all of her life with him.

That night they were allowed to sleep together but they didn't even talk to each other. But slept with their backs facing each other.

The third and the last day of marriage.

This day was when the bride was handed over to the Groom. So, Sasuke cupped his hands and Sakura placed it in his And on her hand two beetle leaves, A gold coin and a coconut was placed.

The groom had to give a wedding gift to the bride and Sasuke gave her a necklace which he himself selected personally.It suited her more than the jewels she was wearing today.

Then she had to leave to Sasuke's plalace. So now he ruled almost all of Japan. That was the least of her worries. What she was afraid of was hoe to adjust there. She was not permitted to bring anyone so she thought of only negative thoughts. But she took a deep breath as she was nearing his HUGE palace.

**FINALLY! DONE.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER JEWWELS LOOK IN MY PROFILE!**


	3. get adjusted Sakura

**SASUKE SASKURA**

**CHAPTER 3- GET ADJUSTED SAKURA!**

* * *

><p>She reached the palace. It was beautiful. She was awed by its structure. It was just magnificent. <em>'of course its magnificent it's the palace of The Sasuke Uchiha no that's not right Emperor Sasuke Uchiha' <em> She thought angrily.

All the palace court ladies and Sasuke's mother and grand mother were here to welcome her. She put her veil back on top of her head and descended grace fully down. Immediately a person came and held an umbrella for her. She went to Uchiha Mikoto and gave a deep bow. After she had finished, Mikoto undid the veil on Sakura's head and was speechless. She was really very beautiful.

"may the god keep you away from all harm" she blessed her.

* * *

><p>Mikoto was a really beautiful for a woman in her thirties. She looked kind and gentle unlike the stone face Sasuke had. She knew that Mikota liked her the very movement she saw her and Sakura was looking forward to be mothered by Mikoto.<p>

"come with me dear." She said.

" Meet your grand mother. She is also a courtier in Sasuke's court."

Sakura again bowed deep in front of the stern faced old woman in front of her.

'_Atleast now I know from where Sasuke get his looks form'_ a bitter thought by Sakura.

His grand mother just nodded at her, looking unconvinced.

"Please reminder, donot anger her" said Mikoto . "Sasuke respects her very much even more than me. So please stay in her good books. Now Tenten yes take her to her room."

"Yes Queen Mikoto."

"Please wait! There are still many deeds to be performed!" Exclaimed Ino with Hinata trailing behind her.

A pot full of rice was kept at the entrance and Sakura had to kick it to ensure prosperity at her entering her. The soles of her feet were painted red and she walked seven steps into the entrance and then her feet were washed. And she could now return to her room which she was yet to find out.

* * *

><p>"She is wavering. We have to be careful and her every step and action" Was what came of Sasuke's grand ma's mouth.<p>

She was a tall woman, high cheek bones and had a wrinkled face along with her mouth which was always set a thin line.

Sakura was beautiful. She would never admit that. The emperor was distracted lately . Now she knew why. How could she have forced her way in to his clod heart? She would kind that out.

* * *

><p>Sakura was led into her room.<p>

"Now my queen this will b your room and we're your maids. I'm Ino" Said the girl with blonde hair. The shy one was hinata and the girl with the buns was tenten.

"Do not talk me with formalities! You can call me Sakura. When in private of course."

"Ok! So … Sakura you are the one to be praised. You actually asked the emperor not you interfere in your life? You are great!" Exclaimed Ino while arranging Sakura's things.

"Come along Sakura I will you around" said tenten.

Sakura was toured around the palace and in the middle was stolen by Mikoto to have a little chat to which tenten also joined and no were gossiping like there were no tomorrow.

They were called off to lunch. Sasuke wasn't there.

It was silent. And Sakura couldn't stand it.

This was also how their dinner was.

Sakura changed into her night gown but couldn't fall asleep. She was really troubled. O she walked around the room. It was elegant. Beautiful paintings and carvings. She lay on and stared at the ceiling she didn't know when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Short chapter! I think its boring too! Please bear with me!<strong>

**Leave a review!**


End file.
